charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Survivor
Soul Survivor is the 118th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Paige's new temporary job is as an assistant to a lawyer named Larry Henderson. After saying that she has done everything he's asked her to do, he gives her an envelope with money as a way to say "thank you". She is working late, and just after she leaves, two demons appear in his office. Paige hears the attack and vanquishes one, but the other kills Larry and flames away. Afterwards, Paige realizes that Larry knew what was going to happen. Piper is feeding Wyatt when Phoebe announces that her paper has hired Spencer Ricks, whom in House Call Phoebe had turned into a turkey, to promote his hiring. Piper tells Phoebe about the problem with dating because of Wyatt. Paige suddenly walks by the kitchen, ignoring Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe catches up to her and she explains to them about what happened with Larry. She wonders how he knew because he was finalizing his will, and making donations. Piper reassures Paige that if she was meant to save Larry, she would've. Leo, apparently following Chris, finds a time portal and then Chris comes through it. Leo asks Chris what he's using it for, and Chris refuses to answer. Leo shoves Chris through the portal and they find themselves on a rocky slope. Chris says he can't control the portal. They are confronted by a dinosaur. They cannot orb, because magic won't be around until there are people to use it. Larry's widow, talking to Paige, notes that about five years earlier their fortune had changed sharply for the better. Larry, according to her, had said that he could just sense what was going to happen. Richard and Paige cross paths. Phoebe finds Ricks in her office, and on her chair with his feet on her desk. After Ricks complains about the letters Phoebe get from "whiny chicks", Phoebe throws a potion at him, turning him into a turkey.. again. She throws another potion to turn him back. Piper has decided to let all her dates meet Wyatt immediately, so the ones who don't want children can leave early. Two are quite taken with Wyatt until he performs magic. Richard Montana now lives alone; his family, no longer united by the feud, has moved away. Paige tells Richard that she believes that she was put into Larry's life for a reason, not to just see him die. Larry's soul is at auction in the underworld when Paige and Richard summon him. Larry says he has to go back or his wife will suffer the wrath of the demon Zahn. He says he made a deal with Zahn, gaining prosperity in return for his soul, but he realizes he was getting rich off of other people's pain and freak accidents, and tried to make amends. After Paige discovers this she ignores Piper and Phoebe's plea to not get involved then proceedes to sell her soul to Zahn in order to free Larry's. Chris has been creating time portals to get back to the future. He tells Leo that he is trying to see if he has saved Wyatt from a demon. Zahn appears in the attic and claims Larry's soul. He tells Paige that he has been trading souls for powers and that Larry's soul would burn for eternity if Zahn is vanquished. Paige notes that Zahn has his contracts locked up somewhere (Larry had told her this) and proposes to destroy them. Piper and Phoebe want Paige to let Larry go. Chris finds the time portal and he and Leo go through it, just ahead of the dinosaur. They find themselves surrounded by Confederate soldiers. Piper and Phoebe cast a spell to summon Zahn, just as he is again about to auction Larry's soul, but Paige summons him in the same moment and he winds up before Paige. Paige is willing to sign a Faustian bargain, offering her soul in Larry's place. Zahn sends Larry to heaven and then Paige collapses as Zahn claims her soul. Paige sees where Zahn keeps his contracts locked up. Richard goes to the manor and tells Piper and Phoebe what Paige has done. They use a spell to come to Paige. Piper blasts the vault and the contracts burn. With her contract destroyed, Paige's soul reunites with her body. Phoebe and Piper throw potions and vanquish Zahn. Leo and Chris meet Phoebe and Piper at P3. They do not tell how they escaped the Confederate soldiers, but their time-traveling adventure seems to have brought them a bit closer together. Episode Stills photo01xdd.jpg photo02jjhjjhjh.jpg photo03m,m,,mm,m,.jpg photo04hgghghgh.jpg photo05ghghgj.jpg Notes * thumb|right|300px|Soul Survivor WB TrailerThe WB used the promo title Soul Sisters. * In this episode, there's also another clue that Chris could be Piper's son. After getting chased by the Dinosaur, Chris says "I think he's gone. He looks gone. Do you think he's gone?" it's almost the same thing Piper said in All Hell Breaks Loose "I think we made it. I'm sure we made it. Do you think we made it? " Glitches * When Piper and Phoebe summon Zahn he appears as a spirit, then, shortly after, when Paige and Richard summon him he appears solid. * After Paige leaves Larry's office and the camera focuses on the alarm clock sitting on his desk. When it hits midnight, the day doesn't change. * When Paige is trying to convince Piper and Phoebe that she needs to save Larry's soul, she has the Book of Shadows open to the page on vampires. In subsequent shots, the open page changes to two different demons; but Paige's hands are down by her sides the entire time, so she couldn't have flipped the pages over. 607a.jpg 607b.jpg Quotes Piper: '''No, it's not how we work. '''Paige: '''Well, if I hadn't did that Larry's soul could have been lost by now. ---- '''Phoebe: '''Hey, look who it is.Where have you two been? '''Leo: '''Long story. ---- '''Piper: Sold, to the dead Grimlock External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6